


Harry Styles zakochany!

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beautiful—spring: PROMPT! Louis jest wielkim fanem Harry’ego Styles’a - piosenkarza. Przychodzi na jego koncert. Wychodząc z hali koncertowej potyka się i łapie go Harry(jakimś cudem tam jest, nie pytaj) przyciskając go do siebie tak, że nie ma pomiędzy nimi żadnej przerwy. Wszędzie pełno błysków fleszy, wrzeszczących fanek i oni patrzący sobie w oczy. Słodko, słodko, słodko! :) Dalej mogłabyś wymyślić sama?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Styles zakochany!

\- Ten koncert był niesamowity! – Louis kroczył w stronę wyjścia, mówiąc do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który nie wydawał się zbytnio zainteresowany – A Harry…Harry był perfekcyjny. On jest taki cudowny…  
\- Lou – jęknął Liam – Już wcześniej potrafiłeś wiecznie o nim gadać, ale odkąd Styles przyznał się do bycia gejem, nie da się z tobą wytrzymać.  
\- Wcale n…no może trochę – zmienił zdanie widząc znaczące spojrzenie chłopaka.  
\- Lou, chce żebyśmy coś sobie wyjaśnili. To że Harry jest gejem nie zwiększa jakoś twoich szans u niego. Raczej mało prawdopodobne, żeby udało się wam spotkać i żeby on się w tobie zakochał od pierwszego wejrzenia.  
\- Przecież wiem – oburzył się szatyn – Ale pomarzyć zawsze można.  
\- No dobra – westchnął Payne – Idę po samochód czekaj tu na mnie – zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem.  
Louis stał przed wyjściem, czekając na swojego przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie zaczęli się zbierać ludzie z aparatami. Coraz większa grupa paparazzi utrudniała widoczność na ulicę, przez co Tommo nie mógł zobaczyć, kiedy przyjedzie po niego Liam. Zastanawiał się jaka to sławna osoba mogła się tu pojawić. Pierwszą, która przyszła mu do głowy, był oczywiście Harry Styles. Szybko jednak odrzucił ten pomysł tłumacząc sobie, że to nie możliwe. Harry na pewno już dawno opuścił budynek jakimś tylnym wyjściem. Zbierało się coraz więcej ludzi, zaciekawiony szatyn postanowił się przecisnąć pomiędzy nimi i dowiedzieć się o co, a raczej o kogo tyle hałasu, kiedy do jego uszu dotarło głośne trąbienie. Podskoczył do góry i ponad głowami ludzi dostrzegł samochód Liama. Zaczął się przeciskać w tłumie, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do pojazdu. Nie było to łatwe zadanie. Paparazzi pchali się na chłopaka, chcąc dostać się do gwiazdy, która się zbliżała. Przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem i co chwila Louis był oślepiany blaskiem fleszy.  
Był blisko wyjścia z tłumu, kiedy potknął się o czyjąś nogę. Czuł jak traci równowagę i leci do przodu, jednak nie upadł. Czyjeś silne ramiona objęły go w pasie przyciągając mocno do swojej klatki piersiowej. Do nozdrzy szatyna doszedł zapach mięty, wymieszany z potem i czyś czego nie umiał zdefiniować. Niepewnie uniósł głowę, aby spojrzeć na swojego wybawcę i mu podziękować, jednak kiedy ujrzał jego twarz zamarł. W Louisa wpatrywała się para najpiękniejszych tęczówek jakie dane było mu kiedykolwiek zobaczyć. Miał piękny odcień zieleni, przypominały wiosenną trawę. Widział jak błyszczą z rozbawienia. Przeniósł wzrok nieco niżej by zobaczyć jak różowe usta układają się w delikatnym uśmiechy, a w policzkach tworzą się urocze dołeczki. Przed nim stał najprawdziwszy Harry Styles. A dokładniej, to właśnie on stał w objęciach gwiazdora. W pewnym momencie piosenkarz nachylił się w stronę szatyna, na co ten wstrzymał oddech.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – poczuł jak ciepły oddech owiewa jego policzek, kiedy loczek zbliżył się do jego ucha.  
\- T-tak – wyjąkał, czując jak na jego policzki wpływa gorący rumieniec.  
Harry odsunął odrobinę głowę i ponownie spojrzał na Louisa. Chłopak miał wrażenie jakby w tym momencie jego twarz przypominała kolorem dorodnego pomidora. Jednak nie spuścił wzroku, również wpatrywał się w tą soczystą zieleń przed nim. Nie potrafił się oderwać od tych niesamowitych tęczówek. W tym momencie nie interesowało ich, że dookoła jest peło paparazzi, którzy robią im zdjęcia.  
Z letargu wyrwał go głośny dźwięk klaksonu. Przecież Liam czekał na niego w samochodzie.  
\- Um…d-dzięki za pomoc. Muszę już iść – posłał Stylesowi nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- Jasne.  
Louis chciał odejść, ale powstrzymywały go silne ramiona piosenkarza.  
\- Um..m-mógłbyś mnie już puścić?  
\- Oh…jasne – Harry zabrał swoje ręce i odsunął się od szatyna.  
Tommo ostatni raz uśmiechnął się w kierunku gwiazdora i ruszył w stronę samochodu. Starając się zignorować ludzi, którzy robią mu zdjęcia, otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się na miejsce pasażera.  
\- Co to była? – Liam wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w przyjaciela.  
\- Co? – spytała udając, że nie wie o co chodzi Payne’owi.  
\- No to…czy to był Harry Styles? – spytał niepewnie, wrzucając bieg i dołączając się do ruchu.  
\- Tak  
\- Flirtowaliście?  
\- Co? Nie! On…on mi tylko pomógł…potknąłem się, a on mnie złapał, żebym nie upadł.  
\- Aha, i dlatego staliście do siebie przyciśnięci, gapiliście się w swoje oczy i on coś ci szeptał?  
\- On…on się tylko pytał czy wszystko w porządku – czuł jak jego policzki pieką.  
*****  
\- Harry! Harry!  
\- Harry! Kto to był?!  
\- Czy to twój chłopak?!  
\- Ile już jesteście razem?!  
\- Czy ukrywacie wasz związek?!  
Kiedy tylko Louis zniknął w samochodzie paparazzi otoczyli piosenkarza, zadając mu pełno pytań i robiąc zdjęcia.  
Harry nie udzielił odpowiedzi, posyłając w stronę tłumu uśmiech i pozwalając, aby ochrona poprowadziła go do samochodu. W jego głowie cały czas pokazywały się dwie, piękne błękitne tęczówki, należące do nieznanego mu szatyna.  
\- Co tak długo? Spóźnimy się na samolot.  
Harry spojrzał na swojego managera i jednocześnie przyjaciela, który siedział na jednym z foteli w samochodzi obejmując blondyna.  
\- Sami kazaliście mi się nie śpieszyć – usprawiedliwił się, zakładając ramiona na piersi – A ja nie mam ochoty na powtórkę z zeszłego tygodnia. Dlaczego wtedy mnie nie ostrzegliście? – fuknął.  
\- Przecież przeprosiliśmy – bronił się blondyn, wtulając mocniej w ciało swojego chłopaka.  
\- Jesteście niewyżyci – mruknął pod nosem.  
\- Powinieneś sobie w końcu kogoś znaleźć, może odczepisz się od nas – Zayn wystawił mu język.  
Przed oczami loczka od razu pojawił się tajemniczy chłopak, którego uratował przed upadkiem. Musiał przyznać, że był cudowny. Brązowe włosy były roztrzepane na wszystkie strony, a grzywka opadała na jego czoło. Szaro – błękitne tęczówki, przypominające niebo podczas deszczu i wąskie różowe usta, które, aż prosiły się o pocałunek. Niestety chłopak szybko zniknął, nawet nie zdążył poznać jego imienia.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go chichot jego przyjaciół. Spojrzał w ich kierunku i poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości. Też by chciał mieć kogoś, komu mógłby skradać pocałunki, szeptać do ucha. Kogoś z kim mógłby się poprzytulać.  
\- Ugh…skończcie – jękną w stronę przyjaciół.  
*****  
\- Liam?! – Louis wszedł do mieszkania, które dzielił z przyjacielem. W jego dłoni spoczywała torba z zakupami.  
\- W kuchni!  
Szatyn wszedł do środka i zobaczył Payne’a siedzące przy stole. Przed nim znajdował się laptop, a obok kubek z kawą.  
\- Wiesz, coś dziwnego się dzisiaj działo – podszedł do blatu, na którym postawił zakupi i zaczął je chować do szafek i lodówki.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Cały czas miałem wrażenie, że ludzi się mi uważnie przyglądają i szeptają coś między sobą. Jakieś nastolatki nawet wyciągnęły telefony i zaczęły mi robić zdjęcia.  
Liam oderwał wzrok od ekranu laptopa i uważnie przyjrzał się przyjacielowi.  
\- Nie ubrałeś się dziwnie, nie jesteś nigdzie brudny. Wyglądasz normalnie. Może ci się zdawało.  
\- Też tak na początku myślałem, dopóki nie uczepiło się mnie jakichś dwóch kolesi, którzy całą drogę szli za mną do domu i pstrykali zdjęcia.  
\- Serio? – spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela, sięgając po kubek z kawą.  
Lou tylko pokiwał głową.  
Payne wziął kilka łyków napoju, wystukując coś na klawiaturze. Spojrzał na ekran i wypluł zawartość swoich ust na urządzenie, brudząc go brązową cieczą.  
\- Wszystko ok? – szatyn był zaskoczony zachowaniem współlokatora.  
\- Chyba wiem, czemu cię obserwowali – wychrypiał – Harry Styles zakochany – przeczytał nagłówek jednego z artykułów.  
\- Co? – usiadł obok chłopaka i spojrzał na ekran.  
Pod nagłówkiem, który przeczytał Liam znajdowało się kilka zdjęć, które przedstawiały jego i Harry’ego. Harry przyciąga go do siebie, szepcze mu cos do ucha, wpatrują się sobie w oczy. Było również kilka zdjęć samego Louisa, jak idzie do samochodu oraz Stylesa, który się w niego wparuje. Przewinął odrobinę stronę i zaczął czytać tekst.  
\- Wczoraj po koncercie Harry Styles został przyłapany z chłopakiem. Jak widać na załączonych zdjęciach byli ze sobą bardzo blisko. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań rozstali się, jednak Harry nie odrywał wzroku od tajemniczego chłopaka, dopóki ten nie wsiadł do samochodu. Spytany, czy są razem, jedynie się uśmiechnął i również zniknął w swoim pojeździe. Czyżby Styles, w końcu się zakochał i postanowił przedstawić wszystkim swoją miłość?  
Louis wstał z krzesła, zaczynając krążyć po kuchni. Był podenerwowany. Co to miało być? Dlaczego Harry nie wytłumaczył, kiedy został spytany czy są razem? Teraz wszyscy myślą, że są w związku.  
\- I co ja mam teraz zrobić?  
\- Nie wiem, na praktycznie każdej stronie plotkarskiej o tym piszą. Są nawet zdjęcia z twojego dzisiejszego wyjścia na zakupy.  
\- Co? – jęknął, usiadł z powrotem, czując jak dopada go ból głowy.  
\- Może powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać.  
\- Niby jak? Nie wiem gdzie mieszka, ani nie znam jego numeru.  
\- W takim razie najlepiej będzie jak to przeczekasz. Prawdopodobnie już się nie spotkacie, więc za niedługo wszyscy się znudzą i dadzą wam spokój.  
\- Chyba, tylko to mi pozostało – westchnął, podnosząc się z krzesła – Idę się przespać.  
*****  
Niestety jak dotąd z każdym kolejnym dniem było coraz gorzej. Gdziekolwiek się pojawił wzbudzał sensację. Wszyscy się go pytali o Harry’ego, jednak kiedy po raz 10 tłumaczył się jak to naprawdę wyglądało i dalej nikt mu nie wierzył, dał sobie spokój i pozostawiał te pytania bez komentarza. Za każdym razem słyszał, żeby już tego nie ukrywał bo w końcu zostali przyłapani razem i widać jak są w sobie zakochani. Paparazzi byli dosłownie wszędzie, już następnego dnia dowiedzieli się gdzie Lou studiuje, jaki kierunek, ile ma lat oraz jak się nazywa. Trzy dni po pierwszym artykule, pojawiły się informacje, że Harry wyjechał na wakacje. Od razu pojawiło się mnóstwo plotek, na temat jego związku z Louisem. Portale rozpisywały się na temat kryzysu w ich związku, skoro Styles wyjechał bez ukochanego. Od razu również rozpoczęły się pytania dotyczące te sprawy, jednak Lou tak jak wcześniej nie wypowiadał się na ten temat. Szatyn starał się jak najmniej czasu spędzać po za domem, najczęściej opuszczał go tylko, kiedy musiał iść na zajęcia.  
*****  
Harry opadł na fotel w swoim mieszkaniu i spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu przyleźliście do mnie? Nie mogliście zostać w swoim mieszkaniu piętro niżej? – jęknął.  
\- Stęskniliśmy się – Niall wstał z miejsca i ruszył w stronę kuchni.  
\- Niall cały tydzień spędziliśmy razem – krzyknął za blondynem, widząc jak otwiera jego lodówkę i do niej zagląda – Przyznaj się, że nie macie nic do jedzenia i przyszedłeś do mnie głodomorze.  
\- To też – wyciągnął z zamrażalnika lody – Bardziej liczyłem na to, że coś dla nas ugotujesz – z powrotem opadł obok mulata i wziął się za konsumowanie lodów.  
\- Niall… - nie dane mu było dokończyć. Przerwał mu dzwonek.  
Podniósł się z fotela i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.  
\- Cześć Harry – za drzwiami stał jego przyjaciel – Od tygodnia nie mogłem się do ciebie dodzwonić.  
\- Cześć Nick – westchnął, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka – Niall i Zayn zaciągnęli mnie na jakąś swoją wyspę, zabrali mi telefon i laptopa, twierdząc, że przez ten czas mam się odłączyć od rzeczywistości i odpocząć.  
\- Nie wiem, czy bym wytrzymał – wszedł do salonu witając się z pozostałą dwójką i zajmując wolne miejsce na fotelu.  
\- Nie było tak źle, przynajmniej skomponowałem kilka nowych piosenek na płytę – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Czyli nie wiesz co się działo – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.  
\- Coś się działo? – cała trójka spytała jednocześnie.  
Nick zaśmiał sięgając po laptopa i uruchamiając go. Po chwili przekazał urządzenie Stylesowi, który zaczął przeglądać to wszystko co włączył mu Grimshaw. Z każdą sekundą jego oczy robiły się coraz większe. Zayn i Niall widząc to stanęli za przyjacielem i zaczęli razem z nim przeglądać stronę.  
\- Harry? Znasz go? – Malik spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- N-nie…to znaczy…wtedy po koncercie, otoczyli mnie paparazzi. Ten chłopak potknął się, więc go złapałem, żeby nie upadł. To tyle, potem on wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.  
\- Co teraz zamierzasz? – tym razem głos zabrał blondyn.  
\- Chyba muszę z nim porozmawiać, a potem prawdopodobnie będę zmuszony wszystko sprostować – westchnął zamykając laptopa – Zayn mógłbyś dobić dla mnie jego adres? – spojrzał na mulata.  
\- Jasne – uśmiechnął się wyciągając telefon z kieszeni.  
*****  
Leżał rozwalony na kanapie, skacząc po kanałach telewizyjnych. Nagle ktoś w nachalny sposób zaczął dobijać się do drzwi Louis niechętnie podniósł się z kanapy rzucając na nią pilot.  
\- Jeśli to znowu jakiś fan lub paparazzi, to dzwonię na policję – krzyknął w stronę drzwi, które gwałtownie otworzył i…zamarł.  
Na korytarzu stał Harry Styles. Widać było, że jest podenerwowany, a na jego twarzy widnieje niepewny uśmiech.  
\- Um…cześć. Przepraszam, że byłem taki nachalny, ale chyba dziennikarze mnie zauważyli i…mogę wejść?  
Lou nie był w stanie się odezwać. Czuł jak coś skręca się w jego żołądku. Pokiwał głową i odsunął się by zrobić przejście.  
Szatyn poprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie wskazał piosenkarzowi by usiadł.  
\- Napijesz się czegoś?  
\- Herbatę, jeśli można.  
Louis ponownie pokiwał głową. Po chwili obaj siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, a przed nimi stały kubki z herbatą.  
\- Um…Przyszedłem cię przeprosić.  
\- Za co? – Lou nie krył zaskoczenia.  
\- Przeze mnie nie masz teraz życia prywatnego. Wszyscy cię zaczepiają i nie dają spokoju.  
\- To nie twoja wina.  
\- Moja, mogłem coś powiedzieć, kiedy spytali się mnie, czy jesteśmy razem. A ja to przemilczałem. Przepraszam.  
\- No tak – dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o tym. Całkiem wyleciał mu ten fakt z głowy.  
\- W każdym razie obiecuję to wszystko wyjaśnić – posłał w stronę szatyna nieśmiały uśmiech.  
\- J-jasne, dzięki.  
Pomiędzy chłopakami zapanowała niezręczna cisza.  
\- Chyba powinienem już pójść – wstał od stołu, a za nim podążył Lou.  
\- Wiesz… - Styles zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, spoglądając w błękitne tęczówki szatyna – Tak sobie pomyślałem…um…to znaczy… - zaczął się plątać i czuł jak na jego policzki wstępuje rumieniec – może w ramach przeprosin dałbyś się zaprosić na randkę. Moglibyśmy iść a kolację.  
Louis stał z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrując się w piosenkarza. Nie mógł uwierzyć, czy to działo się naprawdę? Czy Harry Styles zaprosił go właśnie na randkę?  
Gwiazdor jednak inaczej odebrał milczenia szatyna.  
\- Um…nie ważne, zapomnij. Tak tylko pomyślałem… - wymruczał otwierając drzwi. Niby dlaczego miał się zgodzić, przecież wtedy nie pozbył by się tych natrętnych dziennikarzy.  
To ocuciło szatyna.  
\- Nie, poczekaj – chwycił go za ramię – Zgadzam się…to znaczy, chętnie z tobą pójdę na kolację.  
\- Naprawdę? – odwrócił głowę w stronę chłopaka.  
\- Tak – i na potwierdzenie swoich słów posłał mu swój najpiękniejszy uśmiech, a dookoła jego oczu pojawiły się urocze zmarszczki, które urzekły Harry’ego.  
\- W takim razie przyjadę po ciebie jutro o 20.  
\- Świetnie.  
\- Do zobaczenia Lou – cmoknął szatyna w policzek i cały rozanielony zniknął za drzwiami. Louis z wielkimi wypiekami na twarzy wrócił do salonu. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Idzie na randkę z Harrym Stylesem.


End file.
